


Drabbles

by MuXinJun



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuXinJun/pseuds/MuXinJun





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591705) by Anonymous. 



托尼不知道这是怎么回事。事实也许是彼得是个十八岁的少年，充满过盛的荷尔蒙。事实可能是彼得提高了自己的感官能力，所以细微举动也能激起无数欲望。或者只是因为彼得发现他有多令人心动。  
最后一个猜想并非无凭无据，真的。托尼看向镜子。他清楚自己的魅力。  
无论怎么回事，彼得变得极为欲求不满，像轻佻诱人的小婊子。他从一个悄悄爬过天花板，只为用蛛网偷一块曲奇的小可爱，变成一个饥渴难耐的小荡妇，在托尼耳边絮絮轻诉淫言浪语。  
欢爱声令人心神荡漾，引燃性欲。  
他们只是才开始做爱，但彼得似乎永远得不到满足，然后一天晚上，当托尼沉浸在实验室的工作的时候，他抬头看见门打开了，彼得站在那里，身上只罩着一件托尼的旧T恤，刚好垂在他的臀部那，他没有穿任何内衣，睡乱了头发，面色潮红。  
“Daddy，”他撅嘴说，立刻跨坐在托尼的大腿上，依偎在他胸前，好像他从床上下来后感到很冷。  
“Baby，”托尼叹了口气，吻了吻彼得的面颊，放下了手中的设备，“你为什么不睡觉？”  
“睡不着，”彼得坚持说，挑逗着他衬衫上的纽扣，“想要你。”他向后靠了靠，看向托尼，紧咬他的嘴唇。“想要你的手指，Daddy，”他呓语着，“就像你上周那样，你让我感觉太好了（feel so good），但我自己、我自己摸不到那里。”  
他说的是他的前列腺。这是托尼介绍给彼得的第一件事（在他们互相口交后），彼得有一个可爱、敏感的前列腺，托尼上周持续蹂躏了它好几个小时——男孩发出了无比性感的欢快淫叫。他想说，为什么你不用我给你的那些玩具？但他没有这样说，因为他知道，彼得只喜欢被他插入。  
这种想法让一种原始的强烈占有欲迸发，在他心底深处轰鸣作响。彼得的双腿已经框起了他的大腿，接着托尼的手游走到男孩的腿上，另一只手捧着他细致的脸颊，然后探进他的小穴。  
他里面依旧有点湿，没有从他们早先的欢爱中恢复过来。  
彼得跪下来，搂着他的脖子啜泣。  
“求你了，daddy。”  
他吟喘着，向后扭动屁股，蹭上托尼游走的手指。  
“我需要你，希望你能让我高潮。”  
那么，托尼应该抵挡住这种诱惑吗？他可是个正常男人。没有任何前戏，他把两根手指伸入小穴，彼得的内壁湿热地绞紧他。他摸探了一会，然后曲起手指，彼得的背弓起来，在极乐中浪叫。  
他的手紧抓在托尼的头发里，向后拉扯，低吟着求欢，托尼一次次抚过他的敏感点。  
他真的能做这个一整天。彼得精致漂亮，又贪求无厌，但问题是——他基本上一整天都在操他。男孩似乎永远精力旺盛，永远欲壑难填，而托尼的阴茎就是不能再硬起来。也许如果他是个更年轻的男人就行，但即使那样，他仍有一种感觉，彼得还是会搞得他精疲力尽。  
所以现在，他只是尽可能地用他的手指操他，注视着彼得吟喘，饥渴地在他手指上寻求快感。  
他在欢愉的轻喘中达到巅峰，而不只是尖叫着。  
这孩子一天能高潮多少次？托尼想检验一下。  
彼得站了起来，有点像刚出生的小马驹，摇摇晃晃地，他牵住托尼的手。  
“到床上来。”他喃喃道，露出一个慵懒迷糊的微笑。  
托尼亲了亲他的指关节。  
“我需要完成一些工作，baby.”  
“不，”彼得皱起眉头，坚持拉拽他，“上床。”  
他叹了口气，但他怎么能够拒绝这双眼睛呢？他只希望彼得没有暗示下一轮的性爱因为托尼真的，真的不认为他自己可以。然而他又不想拒绝彼得的任何要求。  
当他们一躺在丝绸床单上，他晚上想睡个好觉的希望就破灭了，彼得的手包裹住他的阴茎。  
“Baby.”托尼低声说，在想给小孩任何他想要的，和酸痛的肌肉之间左右为难。  
“不是做爱，”彼得顽皮地笑着，啄了一下托尼的嘴角，“只是想让你进入我，想那样睡着，那感觉太棒了。”  
行，去他的，那就这样吧。硬起来并不那么难，彼得已经做了大部分的工作，在他意识到前，他渐渐睡去，阴茎变软，但仍插在彼得湿热、饥渴的小穴里。  
………  
他醒来时发现男孩的双唇在舔他的肉棒。


End file.
